sfcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Live and Learn:Fiona's Return
In This Episode Fiona is called down to take care of the boys on their parents' anniversary.But Shadow retaliates. Fiona's Return Shadow:on the couchI hate this plan. Sonic:Mom and Dad probably just don't trust you.Remember,she's first born and all. Shadow:It is what it is.But why would Mom and Dad get somebody as high and mighty as her to take care of us.I take it as disrespectful. Sonic:Well anyway I've got to run to the post office to pick up a package.shuts Melissa:in with GusHi children.Me and your father have decided that we're leaving tonight. Shadow:Big deal. Melissa:Shadow,don't be that way.We know you and your sister don't like each other very much,but don't let that get you down.She could have changed.She'll be here tomorrow morning and I need you to pick her up from the airport. Shadow:No. Gus:in Shadow's faceI beg your pardon? Shadow:I'll be there. Narrator:Later that evening. Silver:Bye Ma.Bye Dad.them a hug Gus:Be good while We're gone. Melissa:And respect your sister. Shadow:Yea,sure Ma. and Melissa walk out the door Narrator:Later at 11:45. Sonic:next to Shadow on the sofa bedShadow. Shadow:upWhat is it man? Sonic:Do you think Fiona will be the same? Shadow:She'll be the same person she's always been.A person who leaves their family at their time of need and sets out on their own.Not to mention her friend Filmore. Sonic: Moma said people change. Shadow:Sonic,people don't change.They say they're going to change,but people don't change.Remember that for the rest of your life. Narrator:Later the next morning at the airport. Fiona:through the gate walks past Shadow and hugs a green hedgehogHi boy. Green Hedgehog:Excuse me do I know you? Fiona:I'm your sister you foolish hedgehog. Shadow:his throatHello I'm your brother. Fiona:Well same hedgehog different color. Shadow:cab doorWhat are you waiting on?Get in. Fiona:Ewwww!You actually ride in a cab. Shadow:Listenthe cab doorWe don't live in the city of fame access.We take cabs. gets out of control Cab Driver:Are you getting in or not? Narrator:After talking her into it,Shadow finally gets his sister in the cab.Thoughts starts racing through Shadow's mind. Shadow:thinkingMoma and Daddy don't trust me,that's why they brought her here.Now I get it.If they want her,they got her. Narrator:Arriving at the apartment... Fiona:in with ShadowThis place is just how I remember it.It was ragedy,dull,and smelly as usual. Shadow:laughsPut your stuff in Silver's room. and Silver at the same time run and hug Fiona Fiona:Watch it,this is a $200.00 dress and I plan to wear it to the awards.How about a handshake. all then shake hands Narrator:Later that evening. Shadow:steakDinner is served. Fiona:Don't bother eating that guys.I ordered pizza. Shadow:than everYou saw me cooking dinner did you not? Fiona:channelsSure did. Shadow:Why didn't you say anything? Fiona:Figured that what you're cooking can make a good snack.Not a meal.But since you want to be useful,you can go pick it up. Shadow:keyFine.You just remember that I'm 18 and you're 26.You got 2 arms and legs. Fiona:Yea and I also got 10 toes,2 eyes,and 10 fingers.Now get some gone. Narrator:On the last day of Fiona's visit.Shadow had had it up to his throat with Fiona. Fiona:a bellShadow. Shadow:What? Fiona:Can you run down to the dry cleaners to get my clothes.My flight leaves in an hour. Shadow:Whatever. Fiona;Is that any way to talk to me? Shadow:Don't bring it here Fiona. back in the door Shadow:You know what.Why did you abandon us like you did? Fiona:Here we go again.I didn't abandon anyone.I'm not the one who put our family at risk you put us at risk. Shadow:I also wouldn't abandon one family member when they need me.Not one,not on my watch. Fiona:Just hurry up. slams door Narrator:Shadow then ran into Bookman on the stairwell after the elevator wouldn't work. Mr.Bookman:Where are you going? Shadow:Beat it whale tail,I'm not feeling it today. Mr.Bookman:I just asked where you're going. Shadow:I'm going to pick up Fiona's dry cleaning. Mr.Bookman:Your sister's here? Shadow:Yea,so. Mr.Bookman:I'm gonna go see if I can get her autograph. Narrator:Shadow later put her sister on the plane and drove away. Category:Live and Learn